


Beanie!Albus Short Story

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter' Fabulous Hair, Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, M/M, Scorbus, scorpius hyperion malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: KARL JENKINSA Potter. In our year.YANN FREDERICKSHe's got his hair. He's got hair just like him.And that's the reason that Albus has never been fond of his own hair. It looked just like his fathers hair. It was a constant reminder that he was nothing like his dad when it came to anything else. His hair.





	Beanie!Albus Short Story

'Here you are,' Scorpius' voice brought Albus back to reality, realizing he had been staring at the lake in front of him. 

He looked up to find the boy standing near his feet. Scorpius was tall and towered over Albus whenever he was standing, but right now, with Albus sitting on the ground, he looked even taller. Albus loved it and for a moment the voices in his head quieted down while he was looking up at his boyfriend. 

'Here I am,' Albus murmured and looked back at the book in his hands. 

'Why are you sitting out here? It's getting pretty chilly already, I don't want you to get a cold.' The tall blonde boy bend down and took out a green, black Slytherin scarf from the bag that was slumped over his shoulder. A bag that was probably, Albus assumed, full of books. 

'Everyone's inside. Why aren't you inside?' he asked with a frown on his face, concentrating on wrapping the scarf gently around Albus' neck.

'Because everyone's inside,' was Albus' answer, a simple answer that made Scorpius' face fall. 

But Albus didn't see it as he didn't revert his eyes from the pages. He wasn't reading, his mind wasn't registering any word that he saw. He just didn't want to look at Scorpius, he didn't want his boyfriend to see how hurt he was. How he was holding back the overwhelming sadness he was feeling right now and how he was trying to keep tears from falling down his face. He took in a deep breath as Scorpius sat down next to him. For a minute it is silent as Scorpius is looking at his boyfriend, trying to figure him out. Trying to find out what's bothering him. 

'You're wearing a beanie.' Scorpius raised his hand up to Albus' head but he gently grabs Scorpius' wrist, keeping him from either taking off or touching the beanie on his head. The beanie hiding his hair. He looks up and for a moment they sit there, their arms up in the air. Looking into each other's eyes. That silent moment says enough for Scorpius. 

'Did they tease you about your hair again?' he grimaces at the idea of the Hogwarts students teasing Albus. His Albus. 

Albus lets go of Scorpius' wrist and their hands fall into their own laps. Albus tears his eyes away from his boyfriends and looks at the limp hand in his lap. He wants to turn away from the blond boy, to pretend he's reading again, but Scorpius grabs his arm. With his hands he cups Albus' face, forcing him to look him in the eye. 

'Did they tease you about your hair again?' he repeats his question. But he doesn't need an answer because the sadness inside of the boy's eyes says enough and it makes him angry. It makes him want to storm inside of the castle and tell those students off. Scorpius is not a boy that gets violent and it takes a lot to get him angry, really angry. But the look on Albus' face and the pain reflected in his eyes is enough. He knew he'd do anything to make sure the boy he loves so dearly is happy. Albus nods and Scorpius sighs. 

'They say it's just like my father's. But that's where the resemblance stops, because he was capable of great things and I basically fail at anything that I do,' he sighs and tries to turn his face, but Scorpius doesn't let him. 'I don't want any resemblance to my father. I already know I'm the dissapointment of the family. I think it'd make everything better if I looked nothing like my father at all. So I might have tried to change my hair.'

Scorpius frowns and he looks at the beanie. 

'It failed,' Albus murmured. 'It failed, just like everything else that I do and now I look even more ridiculous than I did when my hair was just like my dad's.'

'May I?' Scorpius points at the beanie.

Albus nods and he gently takes off the beanie. He lays it down in the grass next to them and looks at the sad boy in front of him. His hair has turned a greenish color and Albus sighs, rolling his eyes when Scorpius frowns again. 

'It's alright if you want to laugh,' he grumbles and covers his face with his hands. 'I know I look ridiculous.'

'I'd never laugh at this, Albus. The others are being mean and I know what it's like to be laughed at and to be joked about,' he softly says to Albus, prying his hands away from his face. He wraps his own hands around his and traces circles with his thumbs on the back of Albus' hands, calming the boy down. He smiles at the green haired boy. 'Come here,' he sits down with his back against the tree trunk, his legs outstretched. 

Albus lays down on his back with his head in Scorpius' lap. Looking up at the blonde boy who is smiling down at him.

'I could change it back for you, if you want to. I know the counter spell.'

'Of course you do,' Albus sighs, 'You're the smartest of us. You nerd.'

Scorpius sticks out his tongue before pulling his wand out of his robe. 'Do you want me to change it back or do you want to walk around with that beanie all the time to try and hide the green hair?'  
Albus grunts as he overthinks it. 'Change it back.'

Scorpius softly whispers while touching Albus hair with the tip of his wand. Warmth spreads over Albus' head as his hair turns back to his usual raven black. 

'You know, I actually love you hair,' Scorpius says, resulting in a weird look from the boy in his lap. 'I like how messy it is when you wake up in the morning and look my way to see if I'm awake already. How the pillow messes it up and sometimes makes it stand right up, as if you have been hit by a strong gust of wind. The messier the better.'  
Scorpius giggles as Albus hits him in the arm. He catches Albus' wrist and lays his cheek against the palm of his hand. 

'I love how you sometimes crawl next to me in bed in the morning, when you can't sleep anymore. Softly tiptoeing across the room, trying not to make too much noise and carefully laying down next to me. Trying not to wake me up, but you always do. You think you're so quiet, Albus, but you're really not.' He kisses the palm of his hand before he let's go of it again. 'But that doesn't matter because falling asleep inside of your arms is probably one of the best things in my life. Then turning around when we have to wake up, in a too small bed, looking at you still sleeping. Your hair a total mess and drool on my pillow,' Albus grunts and Scorpius can't help but laugh out loud. 'Seeing you sleeping peacefully, right next to me. Knowing that you're mine. That is the best view in the entire world.'

He softly lets his fingers run through Albus' hair, repeatedly, as he smiles. Albus closes his eyes, he had almost forgotten how it felt when someone played with his hair. His mother used to do it whenever he couldn't sleep or whenever they would lay on the couch together, watching a movie. It was in those moments that he felt happiest. It was before the students at Hogwarts would start teasing him about it. Before he'd look in the mirror and see the resemblance with his dad's hair. 'I love how it feels between my fingers. You know, whenever I get really anxious, and you know that happens quite often, it helps me calm down. You help me calm down, you always do. It's so soft. That is when you've washed it though.' 

Albus can't help himself but giggle along with Scorpius. He opens his eyes again, meeting his boyfriend's. He hated his hair. But knowing Scorpius loved it, that might just be enough to try and accept the fact that: yes his hair was just like his dad's, but in the end its Albus' hair and.. 

'You wouldn't be Albus without your raven black hair, your messy raven black hair,' Scorpius whispers. His finger traces a line from the top of Albus' head, to the tip of his nose, resting his finger on his lips. He bends forward, pressing a kiss on his lips. 'It makes you - you and I love you, Albus Severus Potter.'


End file.
